Becoming An Auror
by CharmMe4You
Summary: Hermione decides she's not going to try to get back together with Ron. She will do things for herself, and not for him. Ron notices the change and wonders if he should have let go of her. Not as cliche as it sounds : And there's sexy Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note, about Draco's eye colour, yes they're silver, but don't you get tired of reading about his silver eyes in every single dramione story? Well, I do. **

**The first two parts set the context. Dramione starts a **_**little**_** later(: **

**Chapter 1**

_Ron Weasley _

_Age: 21_

_Height: 1.78m_

_Features: Charming blue eyes; fiery red hair; an adorable, slightly freckled face; well-defined muscles; long, strong legs; cute smile _

_Habits: Shakes legs incessantly when faced with a difficult question; shoves food into his mouth; tilts head a little to the left when thinking; uses puppy-eyes when asking for something_

_Loves: Quidditch; Food; __Hermione Granger; __ Girls_

_Hates: Violence; Quidditch-haters; Draco Malfoy; Spiders; Howlers_

Hermione closed her book and sighed.

It had been six months since their break-up. Six months since Ron Weasley had left her. And here they were again, in the school they had spent years forging their friendship in.

They had graduated, and had applied for aurorship- Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Coincidentally, the training was to be held at Hogwarts this year, during its winter break.

She didn't love Ron any longer. Rather, it was a sense of… lost- that haunted her. Of injustice, and hurt, and sadness that something so lovely had ended so terribly. Seeing him again- it reminded her of happier times, when he had been hers. From the nervous, blur little boy, he had grown into a handsome young man, complete with charming looks, a kind personality, and the title of 'hero'. The loss of a man with such ideal qualities pained her, but it did not hurt her as much as the loss of a man she loved.

"Hermione. Still awake?"

She gulped. His voice.

She looked up into a pair of charming blue eyes.

"I was… reading."

She pointed to the open book lying on the library table as she tried to hide her notebook as discreetly as she could.

"The library's closing soon. Are you going to the Gryffindor tower now?"

It seemed like an offer to spend one-to-one time with him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She said resolutely, closing the booking after marking its page. She really didn't want to leave her book just yet, but a walk with Ron was far more valuable.

He waited for her, and together, they left the library.

"So, training starts tomorrow." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm nervous. What if they make us do things we don't want to do?"

He paled a little.

"Like eat spiders?"

She stifled a giggle.

"I'm sure they wouldn't go to such extremes."

"You never know." He said seriously, and then cleared his throat. "Have you gotten used to this place?"

"Yeah. Its really kind of them to give us a week to get used to our surroundings."

"That's only because our training is going to be harsh." He pointed out.

"I'd expect it to be. I mean, _aurors_."

They both sighed dreamily at the word. They were going to be _aurors_. Wow.

"That reminds me- what's the name of that girl you were talking to in the Great Hall yesterday?"

"Cherry? Why?" She asked, looking curiously into those lovely blue eyes.

"She's pretty."

Her heart dropped like a stone.

"Oh."

Ron turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden change of mood.

Something in her expression must have given her away, because she watched- to her dismay- as Ron's shoulders slumped, and his footsteps slowed to a halt.

"Hermione," He began, but she cut him off.

"Don't. It's not what you think."

"You know how it turned out between us. You know that it's impossible for us to be happy together, don't you?"

"Yeah." She said softly, her voice trembling and her eyes trained on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's just… I can't help remembering all those times we shared- those happy memories. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence, before he said, "I just don't want you to think that I left you because of another girl, because that's not true, oka.y? I'm not that kind of guy."

She nodded.

"Yes, you've said that so many times. I believe you. Don't worry." She lied, and plastered a smile on her face.

He smiled- that adorable grin that had once been hers.

"So her name's Cherry, huh?"

"If it isn't Granger and her little Weasle." Someone sneered.

Oh no. Not that voice. _Please_ not that voice, she thought.

He strutted down the hallway with his Malfoy air, his silver eyes flashing with amusement.

Ron tensed, and glared at him.

"You shut your trap you lowly ferret."

He flinched a little at the reference to the animal.

"Now, now, let's not go dwelling on the past, like the time slugs came sliding out of your mouth." He said sweetly with a smile.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" She frowned.

He let out a little laugh.

"Maybe because I've been accepted-"

"You, an auror?" Ron snorted. "That's a fine dream! Aurors are people like me! And Hermione! Good and brave and not bullies."

_Well, I wouldn't say 'good' exactly… _

She had briefly considered the murder of Cherry, so she wasn't all that good.

Malfoy shook his head slowly, looking a little confused and sympathetic.

"Why you choose such a blind, egoistic loser- that's a mystery to me." He told her.

She bristled.

"He's not a loser! He's… he's nice, okay? Unlike _you_."

It seemed he had suddenly gotten bored.

"Whatever." He shrugged, and strolled off.

"Watch your back, Malfoy!" Ron called after him.

He didn't respond, but she thought she caught him trying to supress a grin as he turned the corner, and when he had finally disappeared around the corner, his laughter echoed through the corridor.

"He's the loser." Ron muttered, furious. "Hermione, am I really egoistical? And a loser?"

_Err-_

"You're definitely not a loser, Ron. So many girls have fallen for you. You can't be a loser."

He thought about it, and agreed.

"Yeah. He's the loser."

He laughed it off, and they continued their journey towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>A brand new morning! The first day of training- one step closer to being an auror!<p>

"Morning, 'Mione. You're looking happy today!"

"Morning, Harry! It's going to be a great day! I can feel it!" She smiled, and stretched her arms.

Ron came down the stairs looking puzzled.

He caught sight of Hermione, and looked relieved.

"What did you say her name was again? I forgot. Something along the lines of... Apple."

Perhaps the morning was not to be as good as she had predicted after all.

"Cherry."

"Right! They're both red." He said cheerfully, oblivious to Hermione's growing discomfort about the subject. "Who'd name their kid after a fruit?"

He laughed to himself, and walked towards the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione trailed behind.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

She gave him a tight smile.

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"Listen up, all of you. The ground rules have been stated, and you will do well to remember them. I'd like to remind you that you may be expelled at any time should we find you unable to cope with the stress and complications of this job. However, if you pass this, you will become," He paused for dramatic effect, "an <em>auror<em>."

There were shared looks of excitement.

"Your first activity will be a simple one. You may not have noticed us, but we have been surveying every single one of you for the past week, and boy, the things we have observed."

There was a murmur of shock through the small group of thirty trainees.

"There are twenty three male and seven females here. Each female must be paired with a male. This will be a test of your focus and team-work. Remember, team-work is vital, no matter who your partner may be."

That last part of his speech made Hermione more nervous than she had been. It meant… they'd probably pair them up with a person they hadn't gotten along with in the past week. And the only person she hadn't gotten along with was…

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

_Sweet Merlin, no!_

She searched for that annoying smirk, and found it right behind her.

"Looking for me, Ms Granger?" He grinned.

He had leaned towards her, and his words brushed gently against her neck, warm yet chilling.

She repressed a shudder, and turned to face him.

"You'd better not cause us to fail." She warned, narrowing her eyes.

This close, she noticed his eyes weren't a cold, hard silver as she had thought they were. They were a deep, mossy green.

"Don't worry, Granger. I'm just as determined to top the class as you are." He said seriously, his eyes confident.

They were to get from one point of the school to another. There would be hidden obstacles along the way. There were five routes. Each pair taking the same route would leave the starting point ten minutes after the previous pair.

"Let's see. We've got route number three; first pair."

Malfoy nodded.

"Let's go."

They waited for the signal, and when the instructor blew his whistle, they were off.

First stop: the library.

As they approached the library, Hermione whipped out the piece of paper with their instructions.

She jabbed her finger at a picture.

"This book. We've got to find it."

"Are you kidding? The library has tons of books! What the- Granger, don't stop like that."

He stared at her, feeling rather irritated that she had stopped him. He didn't like to be controlled like that.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"Restricted section, under the 'potent potions' area."

They broke into a run again.

They burst into the library, and he let her guide him through the maze of bookshelves.

"It should be somewhere here- these three shelves."

He nodded, and they split up to find for the book.

His seeker's eye caught sight it.

"Granger, it's here."

He reached for it, but she stopped him by throwing a spell that knocked his hand to the left.

"What did you do that for?" He complained, rubbing his bruised hand.

"It might be a cursed book."

"Right."

She waved her wand and muttered several spells.

"As I thought. The book cannot be touched by human hands."

He stared at her in amazement. She was _such_ a know-it-all.

"Or what?" He asked.

She turned to look him in the eye.

"Or, you'd have been bitten by a venomous snake. It's a book about snakes."

He winced, and was glad she had saved his hand from possible injury. Magical snakes were the worst kind of snakes.

From her pocket, she took out a magic-proof bag, and levitated the book into the bag. Then, she shrank it, and put it into her pocket.

"Let's go. Next stop, the dungeons."

No sooner had she said that when the ground started to tremble, and a rumbling echoed through the library. The lights were shut with a click, and the windows turned pitch black.

They had their wands out, each squinting through the darkness for any signs of abnormality.

"G-Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"This is part of the obstacle course, right?"

"I s-should think s-so."

"Good. Because it's kinda creepy."

She was surprised. She didn't think Malfoy was the kind who would show his vulnerable side. Then again, he probably wasn't the kind.

"I'm scared too, Malfoy." She stated.

"Who said I'm scared? And you're a Gryffindor, for crying out loud!"

The rumbling increased in volume, sounding like the deep chant of many men.

"If you're not scared, you're insane! We have to do something, or we'd be easy targets!"

"Hold on to me! I've been through this kind of shit. Come."

Briefly, she wondered what kind of situations Malfoy had had to go through when he had been a death-eater.

Then, her thoughts scattered as she felt a warm hand taking hers, and pulling her along.

They hid behind shelves, and dashed through aisles.

She was intrigued. It was as though he were invisible. He would glide swiftly and soundlessly through the aisles before sliding into the shadows and becoming one with the darkness.

"Granger. Blend with your surroundings!" He hissed, his lips by her ear so that his warm breath tickled her. She knew it had only been to minimize his volume, but she couldn't help but notice the intimacy of such an action.

There was a stomping now, like the beating of a hundred drums. And each stomp caused the floor beneath them to vibrate.

Something was coming.

Suddenly, he pulled her to him, and pressed her against him.

She froze against his stiff form, as a huge creature appeared, walking through the aisle, it's eyes two thin slits of dark, illuminated blue. It was dark, but she could make out its form.

A Trollaerig- cousin of the troll. Such was a rare creature of dark nature, preying on unicorns and other pure beasts. It was smaller than a troll, but its strength and intelligence were three times that of the average troll.

The creature stomped past them, still looking for them.

With a jolt, she realised they had to move.

"Hurry! It has a good sense of smell!"

A monstrous voice pierced through the silence.

"FOUND YOU."

Again, he grabbed her hand and they made for a run. She couldn't run at his speed, so he kept at hers, occasionally tugging at her arm to signal the creature's approach and telling her silently not to give up.

"Get me onto a book shelf!" She cried.

Without a word, he stopped, and hoisted her up so that she was able to climb onto the top of a shelf. He held the shelf steady for her.

The creature could almost reach them, and its beady eyes were trained on Hermione. With a pounding heart, she began.

He was more than impressed. She was using non-verbal spells since they were faster, and red jets of light were being shot at the creature. It didn't stop.

He wanted to ask her if she knew what she was doing, but he stopped himself, lest he broke her concentration.

And as suddenly as it began, the creature tumbled onto the ground, before vanishing.

She stood panting, before a bout of dizziness hit hard. With a yelped.

He caught her as she fell.

For a moment, she had found herself staring in his surprised moss-green eyes. They were so deep, and so green, and so mesmerising. They reminded her of forest glades and herds of grazing deer and soft waterfalls that whispered secrets of the past.

And then, as realisation kicked in, the spell broke.

Quickly, he set her on her feet, and they both looked away. Had it been brighter, they would have seen the blush on each of their faces.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Thanks."

"Now, to the dungeons?"

"Yes."

They chose to walk rather than run. It had been a frightful encounter, and they weren't looking forward to what the dungeons held.

"What did you do to make the thing fall and disappear like that?" He finally asked.

"It has weak points. You can use a simple stupefy as long as you target the spot between its eyes and its knees."

"A true bookworm."

The smile on her face fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it- I… I meant it as a compliment, but it came out wrong."

She was taken aback by the apology from Malfoy, but nevertheless, she appreciated his effort in putting up with her. Ron had told her she had been a real nerd.

"It's okay." She said, "Thanks for the compliment, then."

She turned to meet his green eyes, and then, she smiled.

Draco Malfoy was appalled. Where had his verbal eloquence gone to? And that smile- how could it have had such an effect on him?

The gentle curve of her lips and the way her eyes had lit up- it had made him feel as though his heart had… softened, and had he not controlled himself in time, he would have smiled back.

_Focus, Draco. You've been given a second chance, so don't be distracted. Auror. You want to be an auror. Only ten from each group of thirty will be able to go into the next series of challenges. You've got to be in that ten._

She watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be having a debate in his mind. She would know- she had faced this many times in her own mind. But what was he thinking about?

"What do have to do in the dungeons?" He suddenly asked.

She referred to the instruction sheet.

"We have to find a secret passage in the third dungeon to the right."

They walked on in silence for a while.

"What do you see in Weasley anyway?"

She jumped at the sudden question.

"N- nothing. We're not together anymore."

"It doesn't seem like you're over him."

"I am!" There was a pause. "I just… need a little more time."

"How long-"

"Can we not talk about this?" She snapped, and regretted it when she caught the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

Green. They were a captivating moss-green. Yet, they had been silver.

"I'm sorry. It's a sensitive subject."

He didn't say anything.

She sighed.

"He was my first love. It's hard." She said softly, biting her lip.

He patted her arm comfortingly.

"It'll get better over time. Besides, I can tell you're already on the road to recovery. You don't love him anymore do you?"

She smiled gratefully.

"I'm don't."

He smiled at her.

She gasped internally. The way his green gaze had softened and shone- it had made her heart flutter.

She blinked, and looked away when his questioning stare found hers.

"Why are you saying this to me, Malfoy? Don't you hate me?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He said, grinning.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

"I don't hate you. I thought I did, but I know I don't."

There was another moment of silence.

"Well, you're not bad." He admitted, before looking straight ahead, and avoiding her gaze.

She smiled to herself. Somehow, the answer had made her happy. It would do, at least for today.

**If you think this story has potential and I should continue, please review! If not, I'll get the hint and stop writing. Thank you!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the amazing reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten six reviews for my first chapter before! This is part 2 of their mission (; But things won't be progressing so slowly throughout the story(: **

**My Hotmail isn't working so I'll have to reply your reviews here! Next time I'll reply via PMs! (:**

Spam3- I have continued! Hahaha thank you for reviewing!(:

FindMe215- Thanks for your suggestion! I considered making them equal, but I thought Hermione'd be more well-read (: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your review :D

Ibjw0128- Thank you!(: I like Dramione too^^ very much! I'm so glad you like it!:D

The Sky's The Limit- Wow, that's a thorough analysis! :D thank you so much! I'm greatly encouraged by your review!(: I don't really want Ron to be the bad guy either!(: I mean, everyone has a good and bad side, right? Again, thank you for your review :D I'll do my best for this story (:

Amama123- Thank you (; Really happy you like it (:

ThePhelpsROCK- Hahaha I suppose you and Draco would make a cuter couple then? (; I wish I had Draco… don't you?(

**Thanks to all your reviews, I got really geared up for the next chapter and so, here's a super fast update- chapter 2! :D **

**Note: This is still a part of the introduction, so it may not yet seem like what the summary has stated. **

**Enjoy(:**

**Chapter 2**

They stared at the empty dungeon.

"It could be a hidden brick." She suggested.

"Don't you think that's a little too common?"

He took a few steps backward and surveyed the room.

Suddenly, he pointed straight to a corner.

"There."

He was pointing at a cobweb. A huge cobweb high out of reach.

He fired a spell at it.

The jet of light went right through the web, and disappeared.

There was a creak, and the wall before them became nothing.

"How did you do that?"

He smirked.

"Let's not forget- I live in a manor."

The hole in the wall revealed a passage that led them downward.

"I don't like this place." She shuddered.

"Me too."

They stepped into the hole, and immediately, there wall behind them solidified again.

"Oh no, we're trapped! We should have taken precautions! The instructions didn't say we've to enter the passage!" She groaned.

"Don't worry. Slytherins have a knack for dungeons. It's why our dorm is at the dungeons itself." He grinned. "Come on."

The passage led them deeper and deeper, and she shivered as the temperature dropped. He seemed completely unaffected, on the other hand.

"Malfoy. Do you hear that?" She whispered, going closer to him so that their hands brushed against each other's.

"Merlin, you're freezing."

Her heart sped up as he took her hands in his warm ones. Malfoy warming her hands for her?

"I'm only doing this because we need your fingers to hold on to the wand should we encounter any threats." He quickly added, and loosened the tight hold of her hand minimally.

"No, did you hear someone crying?"

The sound of their soft padding against the cold stone floor ceased as they stopped walking, leaving only silence.

"Sweet Salazar, this obstacle course is frightening shit." He whispered.

"I know. I'm freaking out."

"At least we know it's just an obstacle course and everything's been planned. We'll be safe."

She gulped.

"But Malfoy, we weren't suppose to enter the passage. Whatever happens in the passage may not have been planned."

He squeezed her hands a little.

"Did you _have_ to tell me that?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little at his expression.

"What's so funny?" He said sourly.

"I just never thought you'd have a sense of humour, Malfoy."

"I wasn't trying to be humorous." He saud wryly.

"Oh. Opps."

She giggled again.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. We've faced a war."

"True. After what I've seen back then, what could be worse?"

"What did you see?"

Before he could reply, the crying started again, echoing against the narrow walls of the passageway.

He swore, and she almost swore with him.

As quietly as possible, they crept forward.

A boy came into view.

It was a dead end, and the boy was huddled in a ball, bawling his eyes out.

"Boy." Hermione called out. "Boy, are you lost?"

The boy didn't look up.

She took a wary step towards him. She wasn't stupid. What would a little boy be doing here?

"Boy. Are you lost?" She tried again.

Draco kept a grip on her arm, ready to pull her out of the way should anything happen. He kept a watchful eye on the boy, also taking note of his surroundings. Passages had to have more than one exit. It was magical science that a passage had two entrances, one on each end. Otherwise, the passage wouldn't be able to stand.

He hated this. It reminded him of the time Voldemort had taken over the manor.

Suddenly, the boy stopped crying.

The silence was deafening.

They gasped when the boy looked up. It wasn't a boy's face. It was a wolf's.

She had read of such creatures. The offspring of a werewolf and a succubus.

It's face had gleaming red eyes and sharp, pointed teeth.

It pounced.

Hermione and Draco both cast a spell- Hermione a defensive spell, and Draco an aggressive one.

The spell hit the boy square in the chest, and it dropped to the ground, before disappearing.

"Found it." He said, and pointed his wand to a brick that was just a shade darker than the rest. "Alohomora."

The brick didn't respond.

"Oh, right. Alo-ho-_mo_ra." He tried again.

The bricks started to move, so that a small exit was created.

They stepped though the exit and faced a long flight of stairs.

"This should lead to the top." He said.

She looked up.

"I don't see the top."

"Neither do I."

She looked at the flight of stairs again. They were suspended in mid-air. Nothing was supporting those planks of wood that made up a staircase.

"Don't touch the steps. I think it's another trap."

He nodded.

"Did you bring our brooms?"

She stared incredulously at him.

"Of course! But- but… do we have to?"

"Any other ideas?"

She had to admit, "No."

Reluctantly, she brought out their shrunken brooms from her pocket, and changed them back to their original size.

He took his broom and felt a tingle as he touched it. His beloved broom.

He mounted it, and cast a glance at her.

"What are you doing? Get onto your broom!"

"I- I think I'll take the steps."

"Are you crazy?"

"I think I'll take the steps." She said again, her voice quavering.

"You don't know how to ride a broom?"

"I do! I just… I just… don't like riding brooms, so I didn't practice, and…"

"And you only know the theory of riding a broom, but you don't actually know how to ride one."

"Don't laugh at me, Malfoy. The theory isn't even credible. The broom may stop flying anytime!"

He laughed at that.

"You've got to believe in your broom, Granger."

"According to the book of-"

"Ride with me."

"W- What?"

"Ride with me."

She stared flabbergasted at his outstretched hand and his warm moss-green eyes that held a gentle invitation.

How could she resist?

"Okay."

She kept her broom back, and walked to him, putting her hand in his.

He laughed again.

"Don't look so dazed Granger. I'm only going to be nice because you're my partner, and I want to top this as much as you do."

She knew that was only partly true. She knew he _wanted_ to be nice. She couldn't figure out why, though.

"You should laugh more often, Malfoy. You have a nice laughter." She said, as she put a leg over his broom.

Gingerly, she sat on it, and held on tightly to the wood- perhaps a little too tightly.

"Don't kill my broom, Granger." He said, sounding entertained. "Loosen your grip a little."

"No. way."

He shrugged and leaned forward, so that he was pressed against her. He didn't think she'd be able to maintain her balance on the broom on her own.

"Your broom is like your wand, Granger. Theory says your wand may give out on you anytime too, but it has never does so, has it? That's because you trust it, and you love it. It's the same for the broom. Or even if you don't trust the broom, for once, trust me."

His lips were by her ear again, and she felt her body heat up. It was a good thing she wasn't facing him, or he would have seen her blush. His body felt nice against hers, warm and hard and comfortable- and… right- like two pieces of a puzzle fitted toge-

She shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Here we go." He said.

He started slowly, letting her get used to be feeling of flying, before he increased his pace up the winding staircase.

"Aren't you dizzy, Malfoy?"

"Not if you've a target. Look up, Granger. Can you see a speck of light?"

She looked closely.

"Yes… Yes yes!"

Suddenly, it felt as though they had just passes through an invisible barrier or some sort.

She heard a crash from below, and looked down.

The stairs. They were falling, one by one.

"Malfoy! The stairs are falling! Hurry, or the stairs on top of us will crush us!"

The broom was designed so that the wind would not affect their eyes and thus, sight. Faster and faster they went, as the crashing got louder and louder.

They were half way up.

She peered down and got the shock of her life. Nearly three quarters of the stairs they had passed had fallen, and the rate of the falling was increasing.

"Malfoy!"

He gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to fail.

"Put your arms around my neck! Now!" He cried.

She reached backward and wrapped her arms around him.

Immediately, her surroundings blurred as he rushed to the top, winding around and around.

She screamed.

"Slow down, Malfoy!"

"You're suffocating me!"

Her grip around his neck loosened a tiny bit.

And then, his voice, gentle yet commanding.

"Trust me, Granger."

She was breathing heavily, and but her grip around his neck loosened more so that he could breath.

"Okay, Malfoy, Okay." She breathed. "I trust you."

Her words sent a surge of energy through him, and he was now more determined than ever. He would get her to safety. He would.

The stairs were catching up, but the speck had grown to become a small hole now. He could see the sky.

"We're almost there."

The stairs had caught up, and were now on par with him.

With one last, mad effort- he made it.

They soared high into the sky and he flew around the towers or Hogwarts, feeling elated. They had made it!

He looked at her, and saw that her eyes were still shut tight.

"Granger, look. We made it!"

Slowly, still clutching onto him, she opened her eyes.

"Wow."

They were flying higher than the towers now, and Hogwarts lay before her nesting in a blanket of snow. She could see Hogsmede, and the huge lake- and even the train station. It was beautiful.

Then, she looked straight down, and had a panic attack.

"Down! Down! We're so high up!"

He laughed at her, and his laughter calmed her a little.

"I have to teach you how to fly a broom. You don't know what you're missing."

It was then that they realised the close, intimate position they were in- bodies pressed against each other's, her arms wound around his neck while his protectively at her side, preventing her from falling off the broom, and his cheek an inch away from hers.

His eyes- they were more beautiful than Ron's even. A deep, shining moss green.

"Your eyes- they're green."

He blinked.

"G- Green?"

"Yes. They're normally silver."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"You mean, when you look at me, you see that my eyes are… green? Right now?"

"Yes. Why?"

He looked away, staring thoughtfully into the distance.

"My mother. Her eyes are silver too, but during specific days every month, my father would say that her eyes were green. But no one every saw them green- only him. And her, of course, when she looked at herself in the mirror."

"That's… unusual."

"Yes."

They kept quiet for a while, each thinking of possibilities.

"Malfoy." She said. "I like you when you're not trying to insult my friends and I."

Their eyes met for a moment, but he looked away.

"We should get going to the next station of the obstacle course. We'll probably be the last to arrive." He finally said.

"I'm not letting go of you until you put me on the ground, _gently_ please."

"Just take the paper out of your pocket. I'll make sure you won't fall."

"Absolutely not!"

He chuckled, and flew to the nearest landing- the astronomy tower. It held many memories for him, but he blocked them out.

"The Great Hall." She said, looking intently at the piece of paper. "There are no more stations. We're supposed to gather there. Strange, I thought there was a third station, but the spot where it was is now blank."

"Perhaps it's time to go back."

They headed for the Great Hall on foot.

**Wasn't sure if you'd like a little scariness in the story, so I didn't really write out much of the scary stuffs… do you want me to make the story scarier with all the tension etc? O:**

**As proven, the more reviews, the faster the update(; **

**I hope this chapter was okay with you guys though… I really need ideas please! suggestions, anyone?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only got 5 reviews for the previous chapter, so I assume it was bad? ): I'm sorry ): I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I spent quite a lot of time on it.**

To reply unlogged in review(:

Alice- Ooh, that is wicked! I love that idea! Very very much! (; Thank you! And thanks for your review (: glad you like it (:

becky- thank you for your review (: hope you enjoy this update (:

**And now…**

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulations." The instructor said, as they walked into the Great Hall. "You're our last group to arrive- and our only group to have made it through relatively unscathed.

They looked around, and saw that all the trainees were lying on mats on the floor. They had been separated into groups of 30, and all seven groups were present. Healers were tending to their wounds, which weren't very serious- just scratches, bruises, or the occasional broken bone.

She spotted Harry sitting with a bandaged arm.

"Harry! What happened?"

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're alright! How was Malfoy? Did he do anything to you?"

She looked at Malfoy, and he quickly averted his gaze.

"He was fine. Nice, even."

"Yeah, _nice_."

"I'm serious, Harry. He saved me."

Harry gave her a strange look, before turning to scrutinize Malfoy, who was trying to look busy passing medical supplies around.

"So what happened to you? Who were you paired with?" She asked.

"They paired me up with Ron. I think they're a little bias to me." He whispered conspiratorially. "I don't like it."

"That's better than Malfoy, isn't it? Your arm- what happened?"

"Ron! He's an idiot, I tell you. The only reason we managed to survive the war was because of you and your intelligence. That guy- he charged at everything head-on. I tried to save him, and broke an arm in the process."

"Oh my…" Just what she would expect of Ron. Impulsive- but cute, in a way. Harry's arm looked rather badly injured. "Is it fine now?"

"It's mending. A little painfully though."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Ron then?"

"He walked out of the hall a few minutes ago. Only a few bruises here and there, lucky git."

"I'll go check on him. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, go find him." Harry said, giving her a toothy grin.

She smiled and went.

Draco watched as she walked purposefully out of the Great Hall, a worried look on her face. She was probably going after the weasel. What she saw in him, he still couldn't guess.

Could it be she liked red-heads?

What would he look like with red hair?

He grossed out and nearly blanched at the thought, and quickly returned to carrying medical suppliers to the Healers as a distraction from that disturbing train of thought.

A few minutes later, he noticed her entrance into the Great Hall.

She seemed normal, except for the downcast, defeated look in her brown eyes. She went over to Potter, and started talking to him in a hushed conversation. He caught sight a tear rolling down her cheek.

Someone else came into the Great Hall.

Ah, that would explain things.

It was the weasel and a girl. Granger had probably seen them doing something inappropriate outside. He understood. Getting over his first love hadn't been easy too- his first serious love, that is. A certain Astoria Greengrass. She had cheated on him. Then again, he had accepted it and moved on. After all, hadn't he too and numerous flings even when the other party had been serious? He had paid for his flings. It had been a hard lesson, but it had been necessary.

He took a closer look at the girl, and saw that she had smooth, porcelain skin with large blue eyes and dark brown curls. Astoria. Now what a coincidence.

He had gotten over her long ago, but she had just hurt Hermione.

He growled.

She had just hurt his Hermione!

No, no! Hermione wasn't his! Err- _Granger_ wasn't his.

Confused and not wanting to continue such a thought, he turned his attention, once again, to the medical supplies.

* * *

><p>She had dreamt of them kissing- that image of their lips stuck to each other's and their hands all over each other outside the Great Hall.<p>

She took a deep calming breath.

Today was a new day; time for a new start.

She was not going to stand this any longer. She was not going to do everything for Ron and feel so depressed any more. She was going to do things for herself.

First thing- she would cut her hair so that she'd have bangs. She had always wanted to try out bangs, simply because she hadn't had such a hair-style for a long time, and she had forgotten what it felt like to have a fringe.

So here she stood, in front of her mirror, scissors in hand.

_Snip Snip. Snip snip snip._

There. A tad long, but that didn't matter. She would pin them up when she was studying anyway.

Second thing. She was going to stop using that stupid Sleazy Hair Potion thing. It was greasy, and she didn't like it. It felt as if her natural curls were being choked by it.

She took the bottle and emptied its contents down the sink before throwing it away.

Third. She wasn't going to wear Gryffindor colours either. She loved her house, but wearing red and gold everyday was a little… disturbing.

She took out a pair of _blue_ jeans, a casual _white_ tee, and a light _grey_ hoodie.

_Okay, that's it for today. Now, to get some studying done._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy wasn't one to study on rest days, and today was a rest day, given the exhausting introductorybeginners' test they had had the previous day. On this particular rest day, however, he had felt compelled to visit the library- a rare occurrence.

As he entered, he tried not to look around for that familiar face. He had _not_ come in here to find for Granger. He had his aurorship to attain, and he was not going to let a girl distract him. No, he was here for a book. A book on… on the history of… aurors. If there was even such a book. Whatever.

Ah, there she was, sitting in a little cubicle, reading a book.

Something about her looked different. Her hair…

He looked around. The other cubicles nearby were full but there were a number of empty tables around. He decided right then that he didn't like sitting at a table. No, he'd only sit in a cubicle- and since all the other cubicles in the vicinity were full…

Taking a random book from the nearest shelf, he strode over.

"Hey."

She looked up, surprised, and then smiled.

"Malfoy! In the library?"

He smiled back.

"Unbelievable, I know. The other cubicles are full. May I join you?"

"Sure."

She scooted over so that the comfy, curve bench had room for him. Behind them was a window that looked out to the lake. Sunlight streamed in and lit up the area, making her look like an angel with her long lashes and pink lips.

She sensed his gaze, and looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

_Opps. Think of an excuse, Draco. Oh, easy._

"You cut your hair."

She grinned proudly.

"So I did! I'm not bad, aren't I?"

He burst into laughter.

"Granger, you can't cut your hair like that! It looks…!"

She frowned and stuck her bottom lip out stubbornly.

"It's not bad for a first-timer!"

"I can help you cut your fringe."

She eyed him dubiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And if you don't like it, I'll let you cut my hair."

She looked at his pale gold hair.

"Deal."

He conjured a pair of scissors, and told her to close her eyes.

"There. Done. Look in the reflection of the window."

She did.

"That's actually not bad, Malfoy."

"'Not bad' only?"

"Well, it's good. Yeah. As much as I'd like to cut your hair, I'd have to say it's quite nice."

"That's better."

"What's that book you're reading?"

He brought the book up, curious too.

Immediately, he snatched the book away and his face turned red.

It was her turn to burst into laughter.

"Reproductive systems of magical beings?" She said, between gasp for oxygen. This was too funny!

"N- No. I accidently… took the- wrong book." He stammered.

"I see." She said, nodding her head, still clutching her sides with laughter.

Using his wand, he levitated the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing. I'm sorry. That was just… a little funny."

He huffed.

"Would you like to read with me?" She offered.

"What are you reading?"

"About the history of aurors."

Typical Granger. Wait, hadn't that been what had been his excuse-err, reason- for coming to the library in the first place?

"Just the book I was looking for." He told her truthfully.

She slid closer to him and put the book between them.

"By the way, since the instructors said we'll going to be partners for the rest of the time we'll be here, and since I want to top the cohort, would you like me to help you? Learn how to ride a broom, I mean. And figuring out secret passage ways and avoiding unwanted attention."

She didn't answer him, but studied him thoughtfully.

"You've changed, Malfoy."

"All of us have. The war changed us. Made us better people."

She thought about Ron.

"Perhaps."

"And I told you, I don't hate you."

She smiled, and decided to push it a little.

"So you like me, then?"

He almost choked.

"Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I like you!"

"Oh. So you… dislike me."

"No, no, I like you! I like you, for Merlin's sake. You're… a nice person, and a great friend to have."

Her smile became more radiant.

"So we're friends, then?"

"I suppose so." He said, sounding more reluctant than he really was.

"Great! No more 'Granger' and 'Malfoy'! I'm Hermione. And you're Draco."

He eyed her dubiously. Was this really happening?- the day he'd address not by know-it-all, but by…

"Hermione." He tested the name. It felt foreign. But nice. "Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>At start of the twentieth century, it became, once again, compulsory for every female auror to be paired with a male auror. This was due not to discrimination of sorts, but statistical evidence proving the increased security for female aurors in such a system. <em>

_One observation was that many of these partners fell in love and married each other eventually. _

His gaze flickered, resting momentarily on her before returning to the page.

"'Mione."

Ron Weasley stood before, looking at Draco with a suspicious gaze.

"I need to talk to you. I'm… facing a problem." He said, giving a Draco a look that told him to sod off.

Draco smirked.

"Oh, the little weasel too dumb to solve his own problems, I see?"

"Draco." She said disapprovingly. "I'll be back in a while. You can read on. I'll catch up."

She left an unhappy Draco Malfoy, and walked to another table a few shelves away, Ron following her.

"Did you just call him Draco?" He asked, puzzled, as he took a seat opposite her.

"Yes. He's my partner… and friend. Now what happened?"

He seemed as if he were to protest, but her question steered his thoughts to himself.

"You see, I _think_ I like Astoria Greengrass," A pang of hurt coursed through her. "But I just talk to Apple- Cherry, I mean- and she's quite nice too. Not that I like her, but I think she could like me… and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't know what to do now." He sighed. "I'm just too attractive."

There was absolutely no arrogance in his voice. It was as though he were stating facts, and that astounded her. What had happened to her Ron?

"Well…" She began, not knowing what to say, "You could always… erm… Oh!"

She had 'oh'-ed because she had caught a glimpse of a pair of deep moss-green eyes peering at them from between two books.

The green eyes blinked, before winking mischievously at her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, yes, Ron- err, you should just… how much do you actually like Astoria Greengrass?"

She _really_ didn't want to know the answer.

He thought about it.

"Quite a lot, actually. She's sweet and funny and beautiful."

She could really cry now. He had never told her she had any of those qualities… except in the first month or so of their relationship. And as she stared into his puzzled blue eyes, she knew- things would never be the same again. Ron Weasley was never going to hers a second time.

Someone cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Ron spat, glaring at the person.

She was too busy trying to control her tears to care the person's presence- until she caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Draco?"

She looked up with tear-glazed eyes, and saw that he was looking down at her with veiled green eyes.

"Come with me." Was all he said as he took her by the arm and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Hey, let go of Hermione!"

"Shut it, Weasel."

She let them spar verbally for several seconds as she tried to swallow her tears, before she noticed the approach of a raging Madam Prince. The two boys seemed to notice her too, and quietened immediately. Some of the Hogwarts students who had stayed over for the holidays were staring at them. Madam Prince sent them a warning look before turning into one of the aisles.

"Ron, I'll see you in the Common Room later. Draco and I have some work to discuss."

"Are you sure, 'Mione?"

"Yes."

Draco smirked triumphantly and Ron harrumphed in annoyance.

She let Draco lead her back to their cosy cubicle, where he placed a silencing charm around them.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. It was weird to see him smile at her, knowing he had just fought with Ron.

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a small flask of water.

"Here." He said, holding it out for her.

She took it and looked at him, unsure of what he was trying to say.

He looked everywhere else.

"W- water. Drink it."

She had her own water-bottle, of course, in her bag, but Malfoy had offered her his, and that was… a huge step across their invisible boundaries.

"Thanks." She said again, and uncapped the flask.

From the corner of his eye, he watched intently as she brought the flask to her lips and drank, before realising he had just gulped and licked his lips.

She sighed contentedly.

She felt better already. Could it have been magical water? Or perhaps, Draco had made her feel better.

_No, no. It's definitely the water._

She returned the flask, and their finger brushed against each other's momentarily. Something deep within her stirred, but it quickly settled again.

"I'm just being nice because you're my partner and I don't want to screw things up between us." He said out of the blue.

"But I thought we're… friends."

He said nothing, and when she managed to find enough courage to look at him, she saw that he was frowning. He was tensed, and his eyes betrayed the turmoil in his mind.

What was he thinking about?

"Shall we continue reading?" She asked.

He started a little at the sound of her voice, then nodded.

She was about to start on a new paragraph when he suddenly pushed the book away from them.

"Why _do_ you let the weasel treat you like that?"

"It's weasley."

"Don't shun my question."

She sighed, not wanting to feel the hurt she had buried in her.

"It _could_ be that I'm not entirely over the weas- I mean, Ron."

He grinned at her mistake.

She continued, "Have you fallen in love before, Draco?"

He'd never delved on such a subject before.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

She let out a shallow breath, and leaned back, slumped in her seat.

He thought back to yesterday, in the Great Hall.

"You saw them kissing, didn't you?"

Her brown eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you come back in crying on Potter's little shoulder." He said bitterly. He had been there too, hadn't he?

_Why did she choose Potter instead of me_, he thought unreasonably to himself.

"Yes." She said softly, looking down at her fingers. "I saw them… He kissed her."

_I can kiss you too. _

Draco slapped himself mentally for that thought.

"That's why I cut my hair today. I've decided- I don't want to look good for him. I want to look good for myself. Or at least, _try_ to look good."

"You want him to regret dumping you?"

Sheepishly, she nodded.

"Yes. Despicable, but yes."

He moved a little closer to her.

"That's not despicable."

She smiled, but her brown eyes remained as sad and haunted as they had been.

"Let's go to Hogsmede." He suggested.

"Today?"

"Yeah. Bring your broom. I'll teach you how to ride it."

There was anticipation and laughter in his moss- green eyes which held just a tint of silver. It was contagious.

"Okay." She smiled.

**Just to clarify, I'd like the pace of this story to be a little fast (: **

**I'm sorry for the bad chapter 2 ): Please review chapter 3 and tell me how it is! I'm so sad ):**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update! School's started after a one-week break, and I'm drowning in work, as usual. I'll try my best to update though! Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. **

Replies to un-logged in review:

BookWormGirl97-Thank you(: I will try my best to keep updating!(:

Alice D- No problem!(: I like taking time to reply because you have taken time to review my story(: And nah, Ron's not going to let go of his grudge against Draco Malfoy so easily (: Thank you for your compliments and encouragement! It really motivated me and made me feel much better(: Wow, French! I almost learnt French when I was 13, but I didn't have the time for it ): I like the language! And no, I haven't spotted any mistakes in your English, so I'm surprised you think there could be mistakes in your reviews (:

Arabellagrace- Thank you! :D I'm really happy you are enjoying the story! I put so much thought into it and it's so nice to know you enjoy it!(:

Amama123- Thank you for your review :D you're really kind- reviewing my story so many times since my previous stories!(:

**Note: I'm really not sure about this chapter, but I thought I should really post something or you'd all be even angrier with me. Don't worry, I've not forgotten you(: **

**This chapter may be rather… unrealistic because of what happens in the second half, but really, isn't the magical world unrealistic sometimes, anyway? And aren't all myths and stories based on truths? Maybe, maybe not (;**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Hogsmede was a sleepy little town nestled a little way from Hogwarts. It was a cold winter's afternoon, and they had about two hours before the sky darkened.

They ambled along the cobbled pathways, their breaths coming out in small puffs of white mist. Their faces were coloured by the cold, and lit up with smiles.

"So she kissed him, and he turned out to be a prince!" He concluded.

They both laughed.

"That's a muggle fairytale! I never thought it'd actually be true! And to think he was a Malfoy!"

"Prince Pegasus Malfoy." He said thoughtfully, "He's parents thought he was a girl, so they named him Pegasus, only to realise- right after birth- that he was a boy and had a-!"

They both laughed again.

Somehow, he hadn't found it very funny when he had first learnt of his family's history, but being with her had this peculiar, pleasant effect on him. It put him in a good mood.

"The girl who kissed him- was she a princess too?"

"No, just a commoner."

"She must have been a powerful witch to have broken the curse."

"Actually, she only had to be his true love."

There was a moment of silence as she was reminded of Ron. She had thought their love was true and would bring them through every trial and tribulation to come. In fact, he probably had loved her at one time, but hadn't books told her love would never fade?

"Do you… do you believe in true love?"

His thoughts wandered briefly to Astoria Greengrass and to his parents, who seemed to oppose each other at every waking moment. Being their son, however, he knew it was but a show. His parents had been brought up with the notion that love was a weakness and in the dark, evil-ridden world they had lived in, they had pretended to be forever at odds; pretended to loath the other's existence. No, his parents- Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were deeply in love with each other- still were. The death of one would mean the loss of the other's sanity. He had seen how his mother had lost her composure for the first time in her life, screaming hysterically, when his father had been brought in in a near-death state having been punished severly by the Dark Lord himself. But was such a love easy to find? Had he ever seen this sort of love anywhere else in his life? Could he share such a love with Hermione Granger?

He started, and shook his head at such a thought, startled by the sudden veer in thoughts.

"Honestly, no- not for ordinary people like me. But I know it exists. Do you believe in true love, then?"

"I try to." She sighed. "But I don't know. I really thought I loved Ron, but I'm not so sure now. What is love anyway- Oh, here we are."

They entered the Quidditch shop, and she watched as Draco walked over to some of the shelves. He picked several items, and paid for them.

"What did you get?" She asked as they left the store.

"Practice Snitch. It's not a real Snitch, but it behaves like one." He answered, holding up a golden ball. Then, he took out a small, blue package. "Extendable cushion for beginners. Wouldn't want you bruising yourself." He pocketed the package and took out a rather large grey-coloured broomstick. "Practice broom. It limits the height you can fly should you lose control of your broom, and keeps you almost perpendicular to the ground so that you won't go upside down. It also stops at a verbal command."

"You're secretly a Quidditch coach, aren't you?"

He smirked.

"No, but I'm better than one."

They were walking towards a forest of trees.

"Where are we going?" She asked worriedly.

"Relax. This is a small forest. Not much danger here."

It was dark as they entered the fringe of trees, and she went closer to him, afraid of falling.

He hesistated.

_Should I?_

He watched her as she attempted to tread carefully over roots and stubs, but still stumbled anyway. He was used to such terrain.

"Hermione, hold… you might want to hold on to my arm."

She did so immediately, squinting at the ground.

Secretly, he felt rather happy she was depending on him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Draco?"

Before he could answer, they had burst through a clearing.

_Strange, it's winter but the trees have not shed their leaves._

It was a wide circle of grass, with tall, solemn trees standing firmly at its edge, their long, thin branches arcing over its rim. Lying across the clearing was a huge, fallen tree. The air was still and unmoving, and in the white of the snow, tinted golden by the sunlight streaming from over the tops of the tall trees, it looked almost sacred; timeless.

"Wow."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said with a little pride in his voice. "I found this place in fifth year during the Hogsmede trip. I was so frustrated with everything I ran into the forest not caring where I was going, and then, I chanced upon it. It hasn't changed at all since then. I think it's protected by magic."

"Wow." She gasped again.

Lightly, he tugged at her arm, and led her to the centre, beside the fallen tree. He put his bag against the trunk of the fallen tree, and set up the extendable cushion. It was about three metres high.

"Here. Use the practice broom."

She took the grey broom and stared at it dubiously.

Casting a doubtful glance at him, she saw that he had already mounted his own broomstick.

"You always start like this- knees bent slightly; your hands like this- you're right-handed, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then your left hand should be here, and your right nearer to you. So if you want to catch the snitch, you can just use your right hand- like this."

He swiped his right hand through the air in one powerful motion, and looked expectantly at her.

"Right."

She swallowed her fear, and got into the position Draco was in.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now you will yourself up."

His broom took on his weight, and he hovered several inches above the ground.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Up._

Nothing happened.

_Up!_

Again, nothing happened, and she felt very much like an idiot.

"Speak to your broom. Tell it you want to fly."

She took a deep breath to steady her frenzied nerves.

_You can do this, Hermione. You've watched Harry fly countless time. Just get up into the air already. Why am you still on the ground? Get up! Sweet Merlin, just fly already you stupid broom!_

Draco suddenly tensed and pointed sharply at her foot.

"Don't move! By your foot- cockroach!"

She shrieked, before inhaling sharply when she realised she was not on the ground.

He was laughing and she glared at him, angry he had tricked her- although the trick did work, she supposed.

"Now fly over here. Above the cushion."

She followed him, letting him guide her. He taught her how to manoeuvre the broom so that it would turn to the right and to the left with ease. He taught her how to change her altitude so that the butterflies in her tummy that appeared when she was going down too fast wouldn't overwhelm her. Patiently, he watched as she flew around and around the clearing, three meters in the air, laughing happily and giddy with sweet success. Finally, he took out her broom and told her she had just graduated from her beginner's broom to her own broom.

Eagerly, much like a child, she took her broom and mounted it. Magic coursed through her from her fingertips as she touched the sleek, polished wood, leaving a tingly feeling in her body.

"Careful." He warned. "It's much harder than a practice broom."

"But you'll be here to catch me anyway." She replied, shrugging his warning off.

He was taken aback by the sudden, absolute trust she had placed in him, but inwardly, he smiled.

"I've got better things to do." He muttered.

"I want to fly!" She cried gleefully, before letting out a frightened scream.

The broom had shot high up into the sky.

_Down! Fly Down!_

The broom dropped like a stone.

_UP! UP! UP!_

The broom shot up again.

_STOP!_

She was above the canopy of trees now, and she could see just how small these woods were as compared to the Forbidden Forest. A river separated the two forests. The trees on this side were sleek and relatively sparse, whereas those on the other side were taller and darker and wilder in appearances.

She looked down, and screamed again. She was impossibly high up; petrified. One wrong move and…

"DRACO! HELP!"

Draco hovered a few feet below her, ready to catch her should she fall- which had a high chance of happening considering how new she was to this.

"Just stay calm, and go down _slowly_."

She looked at him pleadingly with her stricken brown gaze.

"I can't do it!" She squeaked.

"Yes, you can. You did it on your other broom just now. Now come back down to earth with me- _slowly ._"

At an agonizingly slow pace, they began their descent.

The sky was getting darker, as was the forest.

As they neared the cushion, she relaxed visibly.

"I wonder why no one comes here."

He shrugged, glad she was safe.

Their feet landed on the cushion, and they tumbled off their brooms, laughing from the shock and tension that had so suddenly vaporised.

The cushion was like a trampoline, and they rolled and bounced and jumped around.

All too soon, they found themselves lying together in the middle of the cushion, bodies touching, faces red with laughter.

"I don't remember feeling this happy since I was… I don't know, five?"

She frowned.

"What did you have to go through during the war?"

He fell silent, and she wished she hadn't reminded him about it.

"We should pack up." She said.

"Yeah."

They got off the cushion and he shrank it back to its original form as she placed their brooms in her magically enlarged bag.

"Look." He suddenly whispered.

The sun had gone down, and it was dark now. However, the trees seemed to be glowing. They radiated a soft, golden light that lit up the woods a little.

The two of them watched in curious silence, as the glowing increased in intensity.

And then, they heard voices.

Sweet, whispery voices that sang a song of strange syllables fused in a single, unearthly melody. It was haunting; enchanting. The voices, but a whisper, grew in volume.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've never been here after dark before." He answered, his voice barely audible.

Then, she spotted a golden orb floating into the clearing. It was small- but the size of her first- and it was floating steadily towards the fallen trunk in the middle.

The snow beneath if glittered.

Upon reaching its destination, the orb settled on the top of the trunk, before the melody swelled to great heights.

She couldn't understand this music.

Out of a sudden, hundreds and thousands of orbs appeared from all the trees around the clearing, and made their way towards the fallen tree.

She took a closer look at these balls of light, and her eyes widened, as she saw that they were tiny creatures that looked very much like humans but with silvery wings that left a trail of glittery dust. They looked very much like Tinkerbell, from the story of Peter Pan.

"Draco!" She whispered, "These are fairies!"

As they passed her, she saw them looking at them with large, curious eyes. She smiled at them, but they did not return her smile.

Instead, they began to pool several metres away from them.

"What are fairies?" He asked, his tone panicked.

He didn't know?

"Magic beings very pure in nature, like that of a unicorn. They are able to see the very essence of a person- like if a person is good or bad. I didn't know they were real."

This made him turn his gaze to her.

Granger not knowing something? Now that was a first.

The fairies were forming a wall of light before them.

When the wall was a more or less solid, the singing stopped, and in the sudden silence, they spoke.

"Who are you?"

Their voices was a voice of many soft feathery ones, and there was no reply from the stunned intruders, they spoke again.

"Who are you?"

Hermione cleared her throat, and mustered her courage.

"I am Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy."

With a swoosh, the fairies gathered around them.

"Draco Malfoy. Your eyes, your eyes…" They sang.

Truth be told, she was frightened. There was no telling what these beings would do to them. They were small, yet powerful. Information about fairies was scarce.

The fairies dispersed, so that they were scattered in the air across the clearing, many of which rested upon the tree.

"Hermione Granger." They said. "We have heard of your deeds against one of the darkest wizards of all ages, and we commend you for your bravery and resilience. Draco Malfoy, former death eater." Here, he winced. "Yet, it is unusual. Your heart has not been tainted by evil. We have seen beings like you before. We have, we have."

They sounded excited, but seemed to remind themselves of something.

"Both of you, uncover your left arms."

They glanced at each other hesitantly, and seeing that they were surrounded, realised they had no choice but to obey. They pulled back the sleeves of their left arms, leaving them bare and cold.

"Be not ashamed. Hold out your arms."

As he stuck out his arm, she saw the mark she hated at his wrist, devious and sinister- an ugly blemish against his fair, smooth skin.

She followed his hard stare, and knew he was staring at it- her scar. She bowed her head in shame. It wasn't a good feeling having had someone carve the word 'mudblood' on your arm with some dark spell none could undo.

The fairies, once again, began their song, and flew towards them so that the lengths of their arms were covered with fairies.

She felt a gush of warmth from her arm, and then, the fairies flew away from her arm.

It couldn't be… could it?

She squinted in the dim light, peering at her arm. There was nothing but smooth skin.

She looked at Draco, and saw that he too was looking at his arm. There was no Dark Mark. No scar that demeaned her.

_This isn't real… it isn't real!_

She wanted to cry and run and scream for joy all at the same time, but instead, she did the only thing she had suddenly thought of doing- she hugged him.

For a second, she reprimanded herself, and braced herself for his rejection, but to her surprise, he hugged her back. He did not cry like she did, but she knew was happy because he had the most wonderful smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Dance with us." The fairies beckoned.

Their tune had changed to one she could understand now- a joyful song. It soared high and ducked low and the fairies formed a long chain around the centre of the clearing.

Some of the fairies flew over them, showering them with fairy dust.

"Now think of happy thoughts." They said.

She thought of how wonderful it was to be able to dance with fairies, and how happy she was that she was here with Draco. It was the thought of him hugging her back that made her cry out in delight when she felt her weight lessening, and her body starting to float up.

He grabbed on to her hand, afraid she would fly away from him, but she took his hand in hers, and looked at him. Her joy was infectious. He had felt her joy the moment her warm brown gaze had met his, and to his amazement, he took began to feel lighter.

"You have to think of happy thoughts! Like how the children flew to Neverland!" She said, laughter tinkling in her voice.

Happy thoughts? Like the times his mother had tucked him into bed? Or when his father had bought him his first broom. Or just earlier, when he had felt irrationally happy just by rolling around and lying beside Hermione. Like when she had turned to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, her teary doe eyes capturing his and sending a swirl of emotions through him.

And with her hand still in his, he flew.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the fairies provided a feast for them, made of food she had never seen before. The drinks, for one, tasted like rich, liquid honey. The meat, which the fairies did not take, was sweet and melted in your mouth. There were strange cakes- cakes that looked very much like human cakes with icing and whatnot. However, they tasted lovely. Light and sweet and delicious- it was a taste humans would never be able to replicate. They had their own plate of food- food that magically appeared with the wave of a fairy hand.<p>

After eating, the fairies began to dance once more.

He sat on trunk of the fallen tree, and watched her as she danced with the fairies. She tired after a little, and sat on the other end of the tree, smiling at the fairies and even letting them play with her curly brown hair. Her brown eyes shone with exuberance and her lips were pulled in a happy smile.

A fairy- clearly male with hair the same shade as his- sat lightly on his shoulder.

"You like her, don't you?" The fairy whispered in his ear.

He sent a glare to the fairy.

"Never!" He said indignantly, like how he had said it to Blaise when Blaise had posed the question year after year at school.

"You do!" The fairy cried out, clutching on to his sides with laughter.

"I don't." Draco growled.

The fairy's laughter subsided, and he sighed wistfully.

"I wonder what love is."

Several other male fairies had now alighted on his shoulder, and he wondered if they thought of him as a tree to sit on.

"What is love like?" one of them asked him, tugging lightly on his pale gold hair.

"How would I know?" He replied grumpily.

"Tell us! We'd like to know."

"I told you- I don't know!"

"Well, you clearly love that girl."

He stared at the fairies in disbelief.

"I do not! I've only been civil to her for two days!"

The fairies, to his irritation, nudged each other with cheeky expressions.

"We healed your arm. Now tell us." Another said.

He looked at his arm, and sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. I don't _love_ her, but I think love is like…" He trailed off, unsure, and without thinking, looked at her again.

Against the background of singing fairies, she stood out. The fairies around her had braided her hair using flowers and leaves, and some were now sitting atop it. He could hear her laughter, as the fairies whispered into her ear. She sat on the other end of the tree-trunk, occasionally being lifted into the air by a fairy or two.

"Its like…" He tried again, but couldn't continue.

His heart seemed to have swelled with emotion, and there was no word apt enough to describe the feelings coursing through him.

She leaned towards one of the fairies as it told her something in her ear. Her face turned an adorable red, and she looked sharply at him.

_Shit, she's caught me staring at her like an idiot._

Quickly, he turned away, and looking accusingly at the fairies.

"Now she's seen me staring at her. Merlin if she comes to as stupid a conclusion as you have-"

The fairies burst into laughter, and he felt perplexed.

"You can't describe love, can you?" one of them finally said.

He risked a furtive glance at her. She was telling the fairies about her wand, and letting them play with it. Granger. She trusted everyone and everything.

"It's okay." Another fairy said, "We've seen it in your heart- your feelings. Thank you, Draco Malfoy."

They sky was greying at the horizon. Had it been an entire night they had spent here?

The fairies noticed this too.

"The sun is rising." They said suddenly, their voices echoing around the clearing. "We must go. You will speak of this to no one. Good bye, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Thank you for your company. Farewell."

As suddenly as they had appeared, they left, vanishing into the forest and leaving the two of them very much alone in the dark, snowy woods.

From her end of the trunk, she looked at him. His eyes were silver.

Breathlessly, she hopped down, fairy dust shimmering off her with every step she took.

He too hopped lightly off the tree, never breaking their gaze, and walked towards her.

They said nothing, but looked at each other for several minutes, each drinking in the other as if they had never seen each other this way before.

Something about him had changed, she thought. He looked… happier; lighter- as if a huge burden has been taken away from him.

Her hair was still braided in its lovely, fairy-like way, with petals and leaves woven in intricate patterns.

He was the first to notice that they were staring at each other, and he raised an eyebrow at her, grinning.

She blushed, and looked away, unable to keep herself from smiling.

Together, they grabbed their bags and headed towards the castle, their bodies closer than they were before.

**Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes I didn't have time to re-read it ): **

**What's a beta reader by the way? Someone suggested it but erm I don't know… yes okay maybe I live under a rock lol.**

**Do review! Each review, no wonder how short or long, means lots to me!(:**

**I really need ideas to keep the story fresh and interesting! School work isn't helping, especially all the equations chucked at me ): They make me feel… mathematical and being mathematical doesn't make me feel like writing at all ):**

**P.S. Anyone watched Hunger Games yet? I heard it's really good and I've read the book but I'm not going to watch the movie until Monday! Feeling so excited! Is it really good? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay, I know, my previous chapter 5 sucked, since I got like… 5 reviews? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. **

**I re-did chapter 5.**

**I really really have no time, but I managed to squeeze this out for you guys. My teachers are gonna kill me because I haven't done a single bit of homework, having used all my homework time to type this out. And no, I refuse to sacrifice my sleep for homework. **

**So my writing style is kinda screwed for this chapter because I rushed it out. Please, just for this chapter, look past the writing and try to just erm picture the stuff going on? **

**So sorry. Hope you like this. **

**Chapter 5**

Draco Malfoy was in horror. Pure, utter horror that left him staring at himself with his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

This was the result of an experiment gone very, very wrong.

The day had started off simply, with him waking up to a glorious dream about H-… _some_ girl. He'd gotten dressed while humming to himself and been on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast when he had heard several muffled cries from a classroom nearby.

The door had been left ajar, and he took it as an invitation to have a peek.

So looked inside.

And he very nearly fainted.

There stood Hermione in lip-lock with the weasel, their arms wound round each other. He had felt hurt. Betrayed, even. It had been two weeks since the fairy incident, and they had only gotten closer. Hadn't she told him she didn't love the weasel anymore?

He was bursting with emotions, but he shut himself down, and forced himself to walk away. Having lost his appetite, he decided to return to his room to wade in his new-found misery.

So here he stood in front of his mirror, at a complete lost.

He had been irrational, he had to admit. It was that little thought he had planted in his mind the other day in the Great Hall- the one about Hermione liking red-heads.

Yes, he had, in his _greatest_ moment of folly, turned his hair a fiery, Weasly-red.

"What have I done?" He shouted at his own reflection, eyes ablaze with anger.

Some years ago, he had walked into his Common Room to find Pansy asleep by the fireplace, a book in her lap. Amazed- _Pansy reads?_- he had taken a look at the book, which had been flipped to a page with a spell to change the colour of your hair.

_So that's how Pansy keeps turning up with weird-coloured hair every week._

He had looked through the spell, and even used it several times on himself just for the fun of it. However, he must have done something wrong today because the spelling wasn't undoing itself at his command. Trying to change the colour of his hair again was also failing.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>Hermione's mind was reeling.<p>

She had always wanted this, hadn't she? Then why had she ended the kiss? Why had she pushed him away and fled?

She entered the Great Hall and spotted Harry in the middle of his breakfast.

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry was about to protest, but seeing her expression, he cast a wistful sigh and a last, longing look at his breakfast before he stood up.

They walked in silence to an empty corridor nearby.

"Ron kissed me."

He stopped in his tracks.

"W- what?"

"He kissed me. Earlier this morning."

Harry glanced warily at her. She was unusually calm about this.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I kissed him back."

"You're really starting to confuse me, 'Mione."

She closed her eyes for several seconds, gathering her thoughts.

"I was waiting for you in the Common Room when Ron came down and told me you'd left early to meet one of the instructors. So we walked to the Great Hall together. And he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and… and kissed me. Here." She pointed to her lips, looking sombre.

"Did you… kiss him back?"

She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I did. I did, knowing he was on the verge of entering a relationship with that- with Astoria Greengrass. And that he was still flirting with Cherry. I just lost myself, I guess. Which is no excuse. But I didn't want D- anyone to see us, since anyone always comes by this way in the mornings, so we went into the nearest classroom to continue. Then I heard something like a gasp, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a flash of blonde, and I think anyone saw- I mean, _someone_ saw us, Harry! So I pushed Ron away and ran out, but there was no one outside. Ron came and tried to pull me in again but I panicked and ran away and… well, here I am."

She slumped against the wall and let herself slide down so that she was now a pathetic heap on the floor.

Harry sat down next to her.

"That sounded like some sort of riddle, but I think I got it. Is 'Anyone' Malfoy?"

Her eyes widened and she froze.

"No." She said forcefully.

"Merlin's balls." Harry muttered.

"What?"

But he wasn't staring at her. She followed his gaze and got the shock of her life.

Striding towards them with his long, lean legs, and dressed impeccably in a dark, black suit and polished shoes was Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes were trained on her, and his mouth curved in a wicked smirk.

But his hair! It. Was. Red!

His hair was styled devilishly in accordance to its devious red. He looked like the sexiest, 'bad-est' bad boy on the planet.

The smart clacking of his shoes against the floor slowed and he towered over them, although he took no notice of Harry.

"Done gawking at me, Granger?"

She blinked, and shut her mouth.

"Your. Hair." She said stupidly.

"Well, today _is_ the day of the first selection. I heard those selected for the next round of training will be visiting the ministry, so I'm making an impression. Wouldn't want to wear what Potter's wearing."

He sneered, and Harry's stare turned into a glare.

Still, Hermione was speechless, her eyes glued to him.

_He looks… edible. Delicious, even._

She gulped at her thoughts, and shook them away, blushing.

Draco caught her blush and got onto one knee so that his eyes were level with hers. She was holding her breath, and her brown eyes were wide with unguarded emotions.

"I got something for you." He said softly, the ice in his eyes being replaced by boyish excitement.

He took her hand in his large warm one and placed a box from his pocket.

"Wear it." He said, before straightening himself, and leaving a dazed Hermione Granger and a shocked Harry Potter behind.

_She's definitely infatuated with me. Trust a Malfoy to turn something ugly into something beautiful. That weasel stands no chance._

But no, Draco was not content with the mere infatuation of Hermione Granger. He wanted much more than that.

* * *

><p>There was only one place left in the selection, and she crossed her fingers.<p>

_Please let him be chosen, please._

"Draco Malfoy."

Her tense body was flooded with relief, and she smiled at him when he caught her eye. A part of her was fuming, however. They had called his name last, although they had called the rest of the names in alphabetical order- a sure sign that many of the aurors were still prejudiced against the Malfoys. They had, however, no doubt that he deserved a place as an auror ability-wise.

His jaw was clenched and his body tightly wound, but he maintained his composure, and strode over to join the rest of the trainees who had passed the first round.

She went to meet him, and they both stood beside each other, waiting for their instructions.

"You're wearing it." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

She fingered the ruby-stone of the necklace he had given her. Coincidentally, it complimented the dress she had chosen. It was green- a shade of that was very Slytherin- but Hermione would never admit she'd bought the dress because of its colour.

"Thank you, I like it very much. Why'd you get it for me?"

"So that at least one part of you will match my hair today."

The two of them laughed quietly.

"What did you do to your hair?"

He remained tight-lipped.

"Congratulations!" The head-instructor boomed. "To the thirty of you standing here, you are now an auror."

He gave them a moment to cheer before he continued.

"The training only gets harder from here. So far, we've been focusing on your magical ability. Now, we are also going to include a physical training regime that will put your bodies in good shape."

…_put your bodies in good shape._

Draco swallowed hard, his thoughts wandering to Hermione.

"Never underestimate the importance of keeping fit. Moving on, you may wonder why you've all been asked to dress so formally for this occasion. You have a test. Right about… now."

The instructor looked smug and smiled at the groans.

"The objective of this test will be to obtain as much information as you can. Also try to get evidence to support the validity of the information you've obtain. This will be difficult, so as far as you can, stretch yourselves. Remember the people, their voices, and what they say. Be observant. Submit your report by two am. You will be assigned new partners. Portkeys will be given to some of you, and will only be activated if both you and your new partner are in contact with them. They will transport you directly into a stimulus-room. The test will be based on the memory of one of our aurors. No more information will be given. You have five hours. Good luck."

Immediately, the other instructors began passing labelled portkeys to some of the trainees.

She chanced a glance at Draco, and saw that he was looking at her, a disappointed look on his face.

"I hope we're partners." She said, her sad eyes boring into his from under her long lashes.

"I don't dare to hope." He said in response, running a hand through his red hair.

She laughed a little.

"It's still funny seeing your hair red-"

Suddenly, she burst into laughter.

Ron had come and was now standing beside Draco. Seeing the two of them side by side with the same shade of red hair had proved too much for her, and she doubled-over, laughing hysterically.

_At least I look better than the fool_, Draco thought irritatedly.

"Hermione, I got my portkey! Why _are_ you laughing so hard? Grab on to it! We could be partners!" Ron cried enthusiastically.

She choked and her laughter died.

She looked warily at the portkey with Ron's name scribbled on it, and looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

"'Mione! Take it!" Ron said impatiently, and shoved it towards her so that it was pressed sharply against her arm.

She yelped, and closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, and glared at Ron, who was still trying to get a reaction out of his portkey by jabbing her with it.

"Stop that, Ron. Go find Harry."

"He got partnered with someone else."

"Draco Malfoy? Your portkey." Someone said.

The three of them stared dumbly at the silver object grasped tightly in Draco's hand.

"Well, shall we?" Draco asked, holding it out to her, his voice quivering just a little from his nervousness.

"Y- yes." Hermione nodded.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

Gingerly, she reached out to touch it.

_Please let it be him, please._

She wrapped her fingers around its cool, smooth surface, and waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

They weren't partners.

Her eyes travelled up to meet his deep silver ones, too disappointed to speak.

A sharp tingle ran through her from her fingertips.

Then another.

There was the familiar sensation of being pulled to another place.

"Ron, let go of me!"

* * *

><p>There were standing in a magnificent ballroom filled with guests dressed in all sorts of expensive finery.<p>

"I guess we're partners." She heard Draco whisper in her ear, making in shiver with the sensations he was inducing.

The place looked vaguely familiar to the two of them, but it was Draco who first realised where they were.

He started, and tensed.

"We're at Malfoy Manor." He told her. "The ballroom looked like this before I was I born."

"This must be the first war, then."

"Let go of Hermione!"

The two turned and saw that Ron Weasley had tagged along, but before they could respond, a voice from somewhere spoke.

"Ah, and who are our esteemed guests?"

From the crowd emerged Lucius Malfoy, and at his side, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her large, crazed eyes were riveted on Hermione, and immediatey, Draco moved closer to Hermione, body poised defensively.

Hermione was finding it hard to breathe. Her lungs were being constricted, and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at Bellatrix Lestrange, body rooted in terror.

Bellatrix smiled- a smile that sent chills up her back- and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Bellatrix disappeared from sight as Draco turned to face her, his silver eyes filled with worry.

"Hermione, are you alright? We can ask them to stop the test. Hermione?"

"Don't touch Hermione, Malfoy!"

"Are you afraid of me?" A thin, cold voice asked.

Bellatrix came back into view, still smiling, as Lucius looked on in amusement.

She snapped out of her daze as Draco's body blocked Bellatrix from her view again.

She saw that in his frustration, he had cast a body-binding spell on Ron, and had now taken her face in his hands.

"Hermione, can you hear me? Hermione? Someone, please stop the test!"

She looked up and allowed her thoughts to be consumed by him.

"It's okay." He said soothingly, hugging her tightly to him with one arm, his other hand stroking her cheek gently. "It's all in the past. She's dead. She can't hurt you."

Something hot trailed down her cheek, and she panicked for a moment, thinking it was blood- like the warm blood that had flowed from her arm as Bellatrix carved into it- but Draco wiped the warm trail away, and she realised they were tears.

Draco tensed and looked at a spot just behind her ear.

"Boo." The thin voice whispered gleefully into her ear.

Before he could stop her, she turned and met the harsh, dark eyes of Bellatrix two inches from her. That look in her eyes-

And all she could hear were screams. Piercing, blood-curling screams that never ended. Her own screams.

**I thank you- the 5 people who reviewed the previous chapter 5. With all my heart. I really really want to reply, but I'm running out of time so I'll reply you next chapter! I'm so so sorry, guys. I'm like dying from stress and work-overload here. **

**And to all my constant reviewers, thank you so so much for reviewing. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. **

**Cheers, and have a great day ahead for all of you. **

**P.s. Please be kind and review. I felt so sad I only got 5 reviews for the previous chapter ):**

**I feel so used when people just story-alert this and not bother to review at all, because I sacrifice so much time working on this. Or maybe it's not good enough for you to review? Please tell me how to improve **

**Thank you!**


End file.
